


The Long Con

by orphan_account



Series: Razing Rounds [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy needs a stable relationship. Raze gets his kicks out of providing needs. Porn with Plot, likely very short chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chapter one to - safariancosiive.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chapter+one+to+-+safariancosiive.tumblr.com).



> I had a great need for Raze fic, but could find none. So here's some.

Remy was easy to please. He liked Raze as a guy or a lady, taller or shorter, fleshy and curved or lean and supple. Any form, in fact, that Raze decided to take, Remy still liked him. It was nice, and Raze liked that about the guy. He was always Raze, so Remy always liked him.

Easy to please.

Now of course he was suspicious at first. Remy'd had a bad run with the Darkholmes already. He and Anne-Marie had had this thing, and then he and Raven had a weirder thing because Raven always stuck her mouth where it had no business being, at least in Raze's opinion. Seriously, it did bother him that her mouth had been on his pretty Gambit. But that couldn't be helped, so anyway, here was another one of Raven's kids and another potential thing - the guy really did have every reason to be suspicious.

And that was before you actually factored in Raze himself.

He had a rep for. . .well. Dominating. I mean, call it what you will - working for world order, dictatorship, terrorism, whatever. Raze liked to be in control. Which Remy didn't seem to mind in the least, so maybe that wasn't a bit deal, but the other part of his rep. . .the bigger part. . .Was trickery. Raze was a bit of a liar, traitor, snake, just like Mama. He could see through people the way she could, knew how to use them and play them.

So Remy was very definitely suspicious at first. After all, he'd been used and played how many times? But Raze was capable of caring. He wasn't a totally bad person. He showed Remy that more and more, fed him inconsequential honest little things that the other man thought were significant. Killing Raven, for instance - though he didn't share that at the start, he shared it later, when Remy'd heard less massive stuff. It was honest, it seemed important, but wasn't much more than a yawn in the narration of Raze's life. The more inconsequential honest-seeming things Raze fed Remy, the more Remy trusted him.

And the more Remy trusted him, the more of a foothold Raze got in the other man's heart. It didn't take too long, just a few months of living with him, of prolonged exposure to the little blue redhead.

It had to start somewhere, and touching was always where Raze started it. Touching broke a barrier before it could be set up, and Raze simply couldn't help himself, besides. He loved to touch. And Remy, when he wanted to know why and Raze said because he liked to, had decided that was enough of an answer. He didn't mind the touching all that much. But they agreed, upon Remy's request, not to take it too quickly, and so to gain trust Raze had refrained from anything other than just touch. He pet and put his arm around and draped over and hung off, even played with hair, but that was all. No kissing, no groping, not so much as a single shared shower.

Remy opened up a little at a time. He told him about missing home, wanting to go back to stealing (and the time or two he had), his last breakup. It was very tender, very touching. It always was when they shared stuff, Raze made sure of that. He never took those tender little pieces of Remy lightly. Remy was important, all the hard little things he talked about were important. Raze made sure to listen and remember and care.

Remy felt the care. He couldn't not, really. That was the thing about these ones - they were all desperately starving for care, and consistent care. Most people who started to care would eventually stop when they realized, "Oh, it's broken. I have to keep feeding it to keep it from starving again. I can't just give it a cracker and expect it to feel like it's eaten a full meal. This thing is trash."

So when someone like Raze offered care to someone like Remy and promised to keep caring. . . well, it was too good to pass up, wasn't it? They felt a little bit, they felt touch and honesty and care. Someone who listened, someone they could trust to not leave or hurt them.

Someone they could trust to judge when it was time to take things a little bit farther.

And Raze could be trusted to know when it was time. It was time when Remy looked for the touch when he walked through the door; when he turned to see why Raze had taken his hand away; when he smiled a little and sighed quietly when he felt fingers in his hair; when he looked like he wanted to return the touch, but hesitated because he didn't know if it was time. Raze knew.

Remy had been contemplating for a good five minutes, when it was time, whether or not to walk over to Raze when he was reading. He didn't realize that Raze had been fully aware of it, of course, but he had. And he'd waited, ever so patiently. The southener had stood, hesitated, and then turned to go the other way, but Raze knew it was time.

"Remy..." he'd said, setting down the novel, and Gambit had stopped in his tracks, had circled the couch and come to stand where Raze could see him.

"Oui?" He'd asked, and the shifter had heard the anticipation and hope in the slightly nervous tone. He'd wanted an invitation.

"Did you wanna come lie down with me while I read? Is that why you were waiting?" He'd asked.

"I-" The surprised, hesitant nod and swallow had been responded to with Raze's half-smirk, an understanding half-smirk. He'd held out his hands and gestured Remy to "Come here," and the other man had forced himself to come slowly to cuddle with him.

Raze knew when it was time.

Cuddling, cuddling led to kissing, the first long, wanting, discovering kiss. Then those initial warm, soft kisses led to making out. And cuddling and making out led to shirtless making out.

With all the physical affection - all the hormones that were starting to rouse but were still held back because Raze knew it wasn't time - with and the care and honesty from Raze, came more opening from Remy. Why he'd been sent away from home, the betrayed love and emotion he felt, the struggle of conscience and identity. Sinister, the Marauders, the Massacre. Sara, Belladonna.

He opened up so much that he'd cried a couple times, and Raze had held and pet him, offered the reassurances that Remy so desperately needed.

It was just like sending a snowball down a hill. Raze cared, Remy softened. Raze was honest, Remy was open. Raze was trustworthy, Remy opened more. Remy opened more, Raze knew he was ready for more. More led to more, which led to more, that led to more. More became sweet little breakfasts and sleeping in the same bed and mock fighting and gift buying and spooning. More went from cuddling to making out in the morning when they were both in nothing but underwear.

And Raze loved it. More was taking a while to get to any actual sex, but that didn't bother Raze. It was exactly what Remy needed, and Raze loved being needed just as much as he loved sex. Remy thrived off the sweet, intimate times they had, and Raze thoroughly enjoyed both those times and Remy's thriving. So he waited, and he only moved when it was absolutely time.

There was one morning thay it just wasn't time.

Raze woke up first, watched Remy's face contort and squint and yawn when he woke up. Gambit opened sleepy eyes and smiled contentedly when he saw Raze next to him. One corner of the shifter's mouth curved up and he bit his lip gently. Quiet good mornings were said, and Raze crawled onto Remy's chest, teased the other man with almost-kisses until Remy whined and pouted. Raze simply couldn't resist that pout, and he ran a hand through the other's hair and placed Remy's hands on his own chest, filling them with a pair of round, . Remy pawed gently at Raze's chest, earning a shit-earing smirk from the shifter as he grew . A moment later, they were making out again, skin rubbing against skin, both of them almost nude under the covers. Almost. Remy wore boxer briefs, and damn did he look good in them. Raze wore briefs because the less, the better, but it wasn't time for less than briefs yet.

Remy thought it was.

Remy excited very easily with Raze, and this morning was apparently one of those. He kept rubbing and making those noises that Raze absolutely adored - cute, pouty whines and whimpers and quiet moans and gasps worthy of a fucking pornstar - and it wasn't long before the shifter had to pull away. Remy pulled him back with a perfect smile, rubbed his leg against his partner's groin. And Raze could've taken him right then and fucking there, but he didn't wanna do that to the guy. Remy really didn't wanna do this yet, he didn't trust enough, wasn't confident enough yet. He'd panic the moment they came down after climax, would be utterly convinced that he'd made a mistake and shouldn't have ruined it all. Raze knew him well enough to know that.

So instead of rubbing back, playing the game in that direction, the shifter smirked and shook his head, gripped the underside of that thigh and kept it still, while he moved away from Remy's lips to kiss at an incredibly sensitive, incredibly pretty neck and listen to another amazing moan. They played for a little longer before Remy tried again, snaking his free leg and then the other around Remy's waist. It earned another smirk from Raze as he pulled his mouth away from Remy's again. Remy pouted and tried to pull him back. Raze bit his own lip.

"Remy, you sure you wanna do that?" He asked, firmly and gently pushing the other back down.

"Like I haven't before?" Remy raised a brow, smirking back. It wasn't conscious, really, that avoidance of thinking and sensitive subect.

Knowing that, Raze didn't address the missed point, just laughed lightly and shook his head, steering Remy back to the important part. "Nah. Like we haven't before. Are you ready, or are you hot and bothered, and as soon as this is over you'll wish we kept on third base?"

Remy shimmied a bit to try to get closer, just a little awkward as he tried very hard to ignore the sense in what the shifter was saying. "Ra-aze..."

Raze shook his head again and pinned Gambit down by the wrists. "We're not fucking until I know you've given consent, love." He said, and Remy stopped moving around long enough for Raze to look him knowingly in the eye and ask again: "Have you thought it through?"

Remy hesitated, and Raze knew. Gambit had had a few too many not-thought-through sexual relationships, and it really wasn't time yet in theirs. Remy still had his doubts, still had his questions, still was just a little unsure about Raze, and sex just wouldn't do him any good. It would be amazing, but then he'd worry and fret to himself.

Remy needed to know that not only did Raze care, but he wasn't just going to use-and-leave, that he had Remy's best interests in mind before his own.

So red irises stared up at yellow and lips opened to protest, but then came the look that Raze knew was coming, because he'd seen it before on Remy, just once, just that one time before they were together that Raze had watched him lean against a wall after talking to Logan. 'Oh fuck. What the fuck did I do. What the fucking fuck was I thinking.' Raze froze up a little at that look even though he knew it was coming. He wanted to soothe it away, but he froze up a little. This one time, he slipped in giving care, he got stuck in his own shit. Because, you see, they were very honest with each other, and Remy suddenly realized that Raze was right, and he wasn't going to hide himself, had no issues with admitting that he was wrong. Maybe not enough issues with admitting he was wrong, poor guy.

But only for a moment, and he relaxed on Remy's wrists at the end of that moment. Remy slid a hand out and brought it down to cover his eyes. Because, despite the honesty they had with each other, despite the fact that he didn't have to hide from Raze and had no issues with admitting he made a mistake - maybe he should've had just a few, poor guy - Remy had suddenly realised that Raze was right. He wasn't ready. And he felt inadequate and ashamed. "Merde."

The sheer embarrassment and regret in his one snapped Raze fully out of it, and he leaned down to Remy, pet his hair gently. "Hey, it's okay." he murmured softly. 

Remy shook his head, because it wasn't okay in his mind, and he unhooked his legs. "I'm sorry, chere-"

Raze hushed him and gave a soft kiss, gently moved Remy's hand away fron his eyes. "Don't be, love. You're not ready, that's all. I don't wanna do this when you're not ready. And don't be sorry for not being ready, either. That's not your fault. Heck, it's not even wrong. Don't rush it."

He got a smile for that. And a pout. "How'd you know?"

Another light laugh, another bite of the lip. "What, that you weren't ready or you were gonna be sorry for it?"

"Bot'."

"Because I pay attention. I know you."

"You know people."

"I know people," Raze admitted with a nod. "And you."

"I ain't that different, chere."

"Yeah you are, Remy."

Another stare. Remy stared when he thought. Which meant what he was going to say next was important. "You do t'is with lots o' people, Raze?"

They always came around to that, didn't they. It was the one question Raze was always so prepared for, but also so not. Some of them needed a 'yes, but'. Some just needed the 'yes'. Remy? Remy needed a 'no'. Mama did this with lots of people. Logan did this with lots of people. Remy's other partners did this with lots of people. Raze couldn't gain more ground with him if he was exactly the same as the others.

"No." He shook his head, pet his hair, smiled a little. "Just you, Remy." 

Raze knew that even while under Remy's inspection, he could pull off lies - mostly because his lies were all true. He hadn't done this with anyone before. He usually fucked first and built from that, they opened after. This was new. And he was, currently, playing with just Remy. He didn't take care of more than one person at a time - lying got hard and one person on his distract-able and preoccupied mind was enough. Plus, not lots. A few. Old Hank, Tony, Scott. That was it so far. So Raze could pull off the lie because it was more parts true than it was false.

And Remy wanted to believe Raze wasn't lying. They had it so good. Remy'd already been through so many bullshit relationships. He wanted to believe this was the truth.

It seriously wasn't fair, what he did to these guys. But really, had any of the others been worse for it? Raze stayed until they moved on. Well, Hank had died, and it was a shame - Raze had adored Hank, and he'd been the first of these ones - but at least he'd given the guy some comfort. He stayed for the others until they moved on - there was a limit to how much garbage he would put people through.

Remy did believe the lie, or at least decided to give it a chance. 'Just you, Remy'. Raze always pulled through with the other chances Remy gave him, he gave everything he said he would and stayed behind all the boundaries Gambit needed. Raze hadn't let him down yet, so Remy wasn't making too large a gamble of trust when he blinked and smiled a little. 

Contently. Trustingly. There was some doubt gnawing away at the back of his mind, showing under the peacefulness in his eyes, but there was always some doubt when you gambled.

Raze's lips curved into his half-smirk and he bit at his lower lip before he kissed the southerner gently, ran his hands down his neck and through reddish-brown hair. He watched the other's expression become more content, more. . .happy. . .and his smirk grew as they settled down to cuddle. Remy let out a little, satisfied laugh and relaxed.

Gambit hadn't been this happy in a long time. He needed it, the happiness, the contentment, the feeling of safety and of being wanted, having someone to take care of him.

Gambit needed Raze. And Raze was very, very pleased to be needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas or prompts (plot/kink ideas) for this ship and work are more than welcome, as is constructive criticism. Thanks for reading - I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
